


The Masquerade

by LaptopsandArrows



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Mayor Oliver Queen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaptopsandArrows/pseuds/LaptopsandArrows
Summary: I apologize for the confusion,  I had to make some changes to the chapter.





	The Masquerade

Oliver Queen mayor of Star city, the best man for the job. For months now that was the slogan on every billboard around the city. If anyone read the fine print Green Arrow protector of Star City is also a part of his job description. Sure, people didn't know that, only a select few.   
Of course, he loves the job, and they're not wrong he is the man for the job, Felicity was the one to remind him every day. But lately this job seemed too demanding, and annoying. Especially with Felicity gone. Oliver without Felicity was like seeing the ghost of Christmas past. He didn't listen to what anyone had to say, he missed his wife terribly and nothing could fix that. To top it all off, he felt useless, and the last time he tried to fix it. It backfired on him. About two weeks after Felicity left, Oliver fought for his wife. He tried to make things work, or at least find out what happened. Why she left without as much as a warning. He followed her to Vegas, surprised her at her door step — Donna was more than happy to help—yet, Felicity didn’t want to see him. It tore him apart. When she told him to leave because there was nothing there for him. His whole world turned upside down. He couldn’t understand why she refused to see him, or what he did wrong. At least if he knew he could try to make up for it. It took a few weeks for Oliver to compose himself, gather his emotions and try to go on with life. Work did not take a break because he wasn’t in the mood to deal with it.   
Oliver had to put everything aside, as always make the necessary sacrifices he needed to make just to keep the city and the people he loved safe. Two months had passed and Oliver still hadn’t heard from Felicity. He had a few visits and phone calls from Donna, poor woman tried to assure him that everything would be okay, in time. But time seemed like it was dragging lately. Although, with a little assurance Oliver tried to keep up with his work as both the mayor and the Arrow. Their latest mission involved one of Stars Riches. It reminded Oliver of the first year he returned home. Fighting the corrupt few and returning the money stolen to the poor. As Captain Lance called it? Robin Hood of Starling City... This was a change from all the assassins and magicians he had to deal with, the greedy are just as terrible when it comes to hurting the innocent. After all the craziness he’s dealt with and his wife leaving the city to spend some time with Donna in Vegas. Oliver has no interest to get involved with the world, he doesn't have the drive to save it either, but duty calls. Quite frankly burying himself in stacks of paperwork, secluding himself from civilization and running after rich scumbags made this transition less painful. It was the perfect getaway to help take his mind off Felicity. He couldn't focus on the positive, to say the least, no matter how much Thea and the team tried to cheer him up, the darkness seemed to creep up quicker than he imagined. He tried his best to keep from going to that dark place, he was before he met Felicity, but with her gone it became an impossible task.   
Regardless of his troubles, the mission at hand was to catch a man name Charles Boyle. Another man like the few mentioned on his father’s list. In fact if Oliver could recall this man used to visit his father countless times when Oliver was in high school. The man had completely lost his mind since the last recollection Oliver had of him. According to John’s Intel, Boyle had gambled his money with the wrong people and since he couldn’t pay off his debts, speculations spread that he would do something crazy to get these people off his back. Unfortunately, the team had no idea where the man’s whereabouts were, but their first clue was to seek out one of his associates.   
An associate of Boyle’s was throwing a masquerade Ball, a fund raiser for children with leukemia. And for such a stupendous event, the mayor was invited. Of course, Oliver took this as an opportunity to protect the innocent should Boyle show up at the ball.   
The day of the party approached rather quickly, while trying to gather Intel, Oliver prepares himself physically and mentally for what’s to come. He worried more about the questions people would ask about his wife, rather than the work he’s doing at the office. How can he tell people that it’s over when he can’t even admit it to himself? Each night after work Oliver would find himself staring at the mirror trying to make convincing statement that it’s just a break; she'll come back to him. Oliver refuses to believe anything else; they’ve faced worse situations before. Tommy’s death, Moira's, Sara’s; he knew this took a toll on her but he didn’t think it was the reason for her leaving. It was inexplicable, it didn’t make any sense to him, why she left so abruptly and why she refuses to see him. What did he do? He’s done plenty in the past and they’ve fought, stayed apart for a while but gravity pulled them back together. They’re like magnets to each other. Normally, he had some idea if he did something wrong, but this time was different. As much as it pained him to admit it he must have crossed a line, something caused her to shut him off completely. As confusing as it all was he still wanted to find a way to get her back. Oliver hope that the masquerade ball didn’t focus on the mayor and his appearance but more so on the good deed taking place.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the confusion, I had to make some changes to the chapter.


End file.
